Eksendreya
Eksendreya is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of Pink Scorpion. She is the spirit which can be summoned by Vera and Lisa Kencaid. Character History Eksendreya was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. She, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to bring harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Eksendreya was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Eksendreya's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Pink Scorpion Several centuries later, her bond to the Aether Crystal would allow her to choose a Elysian vessel to lend her powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Vera; a former assassin leader. Power Rangers Aether Eksendreya is first seen by Liam when he comes to the Aether Temple for the first time. She is seen swimming in the Reflection pool's water. Whenever Galexia comes up with a way to make the Cybershades grow into Gigashadows, Eksendreya lends her power to Lisa, by transforming into the Pink Scorpion Eidolozord. Later after the Rangers are sent to Elysia and unlock the other Aether Temples and collect the Seven Goddess Gems, Eksendreya is able to combine her energies with the Sphinx, Peacock, Frog, and Goddess Eidolozords in order to summon forth the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord. In the final battle against the Rangers and Breizora, Eksendreya appears in her human form, using her Aether Energy to transform into a version of the Pink Aether Ranger in order to fight alongside Lisa and Vera. She lends her energy to summon the ultimate Aether being, by combining her energies with the other Aether Rangers, and the Zenith Elysian Order to bring forth the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord. Zord Form Scorpion Eidolozord As the Scorpion Eidolozord, Eksendreya merges with the Consciousness of the Pink Aether Ranger, and she is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. She grows in size, becoming several times larger and she obtains armor. The edge of her tail becomes bladed. She is able to merge with the Sphinx, Peacock, and Frog Eidolozords to become the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord 'Abilities' *'Tail Whip' - uses her tail as a whip, can use tail to ensnare enemies. *'Tunnelling' - can use tail to tunnel underneath the ground and strike the enemy from behind. *'Laser Stinger'. - uses condensed Aether Energy to shoot a blast at the enemy. Ranger Form Pink Aether Ranger Through her Aether form, Eksendreya merges her spirit with Lisa and Vera in order for Lisa to transform into the Pink Aether Ranger. In the final battle against the Rangers and Briezora Eksendreya uses the Aether in her soul in order to transform into a version of the Pink Aether Ranger to fight alongside Vera and Lisa. 'Arsenal' *Aether Chain-Daggers. *Eidolon Form: Scorpion Trivia *Eksendreya's name is a garbled translation of Alexandria. **Originally Eksendreya was supposed to be the animal representation of the Light House of Alexandria. This was when the team's power motif was supposed to be the Seven Wonders of the World. However, this was later changed; but the name for the Scorpion Zord was kept. * The Scorpion Motif was chosen for the shape of the Zord, because the author didn't want the Pink Ranger to have a typical Pink Ranger Animal Spirit (Birds, Butterflies, felines etc.), and no other Ranger had ever had a Scorpion Motif, (that she knew of). Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Allies